Spider silks are nature's high-performance polymers, obtaining extraordinary toughness and extensibility due to a combination of strength and elasticity. Spiders have up to seven different glands which produce a variety of silk types with different mechanical properties and functions. Dragline silk, produced by the major ampullate gland, is the toughest fiber, and on a weight basis it outperforms man-made materials, such as tensile steel. The properties of dragline silk are attractive in development of new materials for medical or technical purposes.
Dragline silk consists of two main polypeptides, mostly referred to as major ampullate spidroin (MaSp) 1 and 2, but e.g. as ADF-3 and ADF-4 in Araneus diadematus. These proteins have molecular masses in the range of 200-720 kDa. The genes coding for dragline proteins of Latrodectus hesperus are the only ones that have been completely characterised, and the MaSp1 and MaSp2 genes encode 3129 and 3779 amino acids, respectively (Ayoub N A et al. PLoS ONE 2(6): e514, 2007). The properties of dragline silk polypeptides are discussed in Huemmerich, D. et al. Curr. Biol. 14, 2070-2074 (2004).
Spider dragline silk proteins, or MaSps, have a tripartite composition; a non-repetitive N-terminal domain, a central repetitive region comprised of many iterated poly-Ala/Gly segments, and a non-repetitive C-terminal domain. It is generally believed that the repetitive region forms intermolecular contacts in the silk fibers, while the precise functions of the terminal domains are less clear. It is also believed that in association with fiber formation, the repetitive region undergoes a structural conversion from random coil and α-helical conformation to β-sheet structure. The C-terminal region of spidroins is generally conserved between spider species and silk types. The N-terminal domain of spider silks is the most conserved region, but its function is not understood. Rising, A. et al. Biomacromolecules 7, 3120-3124 (2006) characterizes the 5′ end of the Euprosthenops australis MaSp1 gene and deduces the corresponding amino acid sequence. The N-terminal domain of the MaSp1 protein is recombinantly expressed.
Spider silk proteins and fragments thereof are difficult to produce recombinantly in soluble form. Most previous attempts to produce artificial spider silk fibers have included solubilization steps in non-physiological solvents. Several factors complicate the expression of dragline silk proteins. Due to the highly repetitive nature of the genes, and the concomitant restricted amino acid composition of the proteins, transcription and translation errors occur. Depletion of tRNA pools in microbial expression systems, with subsequent discontinuous translation, leading to premature termination of protein synthesis might be another reason. Other reasons discussed for truncation of protein synthesis are secondary structure formation of the mRNA, and recombination of the genes. Native MaSp genes larger than 2.5 kb have been shown to be instable in bacterial hosts. Additionally, there are difficulties in maintaining the recombinant silk proteins in soluble form, since both natural-derived dragline silk fragments and designed block co-polymers, especially MaSp1/ADF-4-derived proteins, easily self-assemble into amorphous aggregates, causing precipitation and loss of protein. See Huemmerich, D. et al. Biochemistry 43, 13604-13612 (2004) and Lazaris, A. et al. Science 295, 472-476 (2002).
Attempts to produce artificial spider silks have employed natural or synthetic gene fragments encoding dragline silk proteins. Recombinant dragline silk proteins have been expressed in various systems including bacteria, yeast, mammalian cells, plants, insect cells, transgenic silkworms and transgenic goats. See e.g. Lewis, R. V. et al. Protein Expr. Purif. 7, 400-406 (1996); Fahnestock, S. R. & Irwin, S. L. Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 47, 23-32 (1997); Arcidiacono, S. et al. Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 49, 31-38 (1998); Fahnestock, S. R. & Bedzyk, L. A. Appl. Microbiol. Biotechnol. 47, 33-39 (1997); and Lazaris, A. et al. Science 295, 472-476 (2002).
Huemmerich, D. et al. Biochemistry 43, 13604-13612 (2004) discloses a synthetic gene, “(AQ)12NR3”, coding for repetitive Ala-rich and Gly/Gln-rich fragments and a non-repetitive fragment, all derived from ADF3 from Araneus. The gene is expressed into a soluble protein which aggregates but does not form polymers or fibers.
WO 03/057727 discloses expression of soluble recombinant silk polypeptides in mammalian cell lines and animals. The obtained silk polypeptides exhibit poor solubility in aqueous media and/or form precipitates. Since the obtained silk polypeptides do not polymerise spontaneously, spinning is required to obtain polymers or fibers. Expressed silk polypeptides contain a plurality of repetitive units and a non-repetitive unit derived from the carboxyl-terminal region of spider silk proteins.
WO 07/078,239 and Stark, M. et al. Biomacromolecules 8, 1695-1701, (2007) disclose a miniature spider silk protein consisting of a repetitive fragment with a high content of Ala and Gly and a C-terminal fragment of a protein, as well as soluble fusion proteins comprising the spider silk protein. Fibers of the spider silk protein are obtained spontaneously upon liberation of the spider silk protein from its fusion partner. The small fusion unit is sufficient and necessary for the fiber formation.
Hedhammar, M. et al. Biochemistry 47, 3407-3417, (2008) studies the thermal, pH and salt effects on the structure and aggregation and/or polymerisation of recombinant N- and C-terminal spidroin domains and a repetitive spidroin domain containing four poly-Ala and Gly rich co-blocks. It is disclosed that the secondary and tertiary structure of the N-terminal domain remains unaltered regardless of pH, and the only detected stable assemblies that are formed by the N-terminal domain are dimers. Instead, the C-terminal domain is suggested to have a major role in the assembly of spider silk proteins.